conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Islands Liberal Party
The United Islands Liberal Party, usually referred to as simply The Liberals was a Georgeland political party that existed between 1999 and 2004. The party's leader for the majority of its time in existence was Campbell Rhodes; the party was briefly led by Michael Elderton between July 2000 and August 2001. The Liberals came into existence as a result of the split in the United Islands Labour Party in 1999, caused by Anthony McDonald's successful leadership challenge against Rhodes, Prime Minister at the time. Rhodes took 39 MPs and walked out of the party room, forming the Liberals shortly thereafter. The name 'United Islands Liberal Party' was chosen deliberately, to maximise the perception that the new party was similar to Labour. Rhodes and his supporters intended to be seen as a more modern, forward-thinking and economically liberal version of the Labour Party. At the party's first party room meeting (the term 'caucus' was deliberately avoided), the Liberals unanimously elected Campbell Rhodes as interim leader and Michael Elderton as interim deputy leader. The party's membership expanded quickly, as many Labour members country-wide chose to join the new party. The formation of the Liberals decimated Labour. Rhodes had always been popular in his party, and his overthrow convinced rank-and-file members and the public that Labour had lost touch. The state branches quickly formed, and many of them took power from Labour in the states. The membership base grew again eleven days after the party's initial formation. Campbell Rhodes and Christine Hinkle, leader of the centrist Georgeland Party, formed a deal that merged the two groups; effectively, however, the GP was absorbed into the Liberals. Hinkle was guaranteed the deputy leadership after the election. At the election that followed the party's formation, the Liberals won more seats than Labour, and entered into a coalition with the Democrats to form government. At the first post-election party meeting, Rhodes was unanimously elected leader and Christine Hinkle deputy leader. Michael Elderton took the party leadership in July 2000, ater Rhodes resignation over the Corbana affair. Elderton turned the party towards the right, instituting economic policies commonly espoused by conservatives. He followed this with a more pro-US foreign policy. Rhodes and his followers opposed these changes in the party room. At the 2001 election, the Liberals fared poorly, the result leading to a minority Coalition government. In August 2001, Rhodes retook the leadership from Elderton, who eventually formed the Georgeland Alliance. Hinkle lost the deputy position to Zoe Parker. At the double dissolution election of 2002, the Liberals captured seats from the Tories and Labour to restore the coalition to a majority in both Houses. In December 2002, Democrats leader Andrea Perkins resigned, leaving the way clear for a merger between the two coalition partners, something Perkins had opposed. New leader Warren Barker endorsed the moves, and the two parties held a joint conference to decide on a constitution in mid-2003. In October, party members voted to merge the two parties. The Liberal Democratic Party of the United Islands came into being in 2004, replacing both the Democrats and the Liberals. Leaders #Campbell Rhodes 1999-2000 #Michael Elderton 2000-2001 #Campbell Rhodes 2001-2004 Deputy Leaders #Michael Elderton (interim only) 1999 #Christine Hinkle 1999-2001 #Zoe Parker 2001-2003 #Xavier McLaren 2003-2004 Category:Georgeland Category:Georgeland political partiesCategory:Organizations